eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
EAAM Extermination (Book)
Alex and Lola parks 'In the vast long lasting complex phenomenon known as time many possible circumstances and outcomes such as an ageing suns dying and becoming supernova to complex and intricate social groups that formed unique bonds and alliances. But as time slowly creeps onward things change and it is possible for your friends to change and lose the charm and personality you cherished. Governments can devolve from democratic republics to fascist dictatorships this creates groups it creates a us vs them mentality. When combined with propaganda and fear it allows evil individuals to take power and use their power to enact their ultimate solution to their problem . . . extermination' Alarm clock rings the loud beeping notice disrupted the previously silent room. Alex slowly opens his eyes the ceiling comes into view with the smooth white texture highlighted by the light from the window. Alex turned his head to stair at the alarm clock his version is still very blurry having just woken up and is still trying brake out of his sleep like state as his other senses slowly began to function effectively. “Great another one of these days” said Alex silently told himself as he tried not to wake his wife who was still sleeping beside him. Alex look at his black LU-2 alarm clock that was still producing that annoying high pitched noise Alex reached over pressed the alarm clocks sleep button finally sliencing it and returning the room to a peaceful state once more. Alex slowly and carefully sat up and stretched his arms having finally fully woken up. “What day is it?” said Alex’s wife as she woke up due to the alarm clocks noisy chirping she slowly sat up and looked at Alex who was done stretching his arms she then stretched her arms as well with a calm expression on her face. she then looked at her husband and suddenly was filled with happiness and her mood instantly improved. “It’s Monday today Lola, the day my administrator gives the grand unveiling on the museums latest attraction” said Alex as reset the alarm clock. “I know I just wanted to remind you it’s your special day” said Lola as she smiled and got out of bed and sat next to Alex looking at him with a joy filled expression that filled the rooms atmosphere with a strong sense of joy, positivity and warmth. Alex smiled back and holds Lola’s hand gently and smoothly rubbing it a soothing manner. “it’s your special day too sweetie, your helping to start your friend’s jewelry shop the city needs more people like you” said Alex as he let go of Lola’s hand and gave her a smooth and gently pat on the back. Alex got out of bed and gave Lola a kiss on the cheek Alex then walked over to their walk in closet and looked for his clothes he picked for the unveiling. Lola got up and followed Alex into the closet and gave him a back rub as he was putting on his pants. “S-sorry I just thought that you could need a small relaxing massage for your big day!” said Lola in a happy tone as Alex picked out a fancy and comfortable white shirt with pockets and black buttons its texture is very smooth and silky yet strong and durable with strong resistance to stains and rinkling. “Don’t apologize Lola you know I love your messages but I have to get ready I’m sorry you understand” said alex “I understand” said Lola as she stopped and gathered the clothes she was going to wear. Both of them get dressed and leave the closet. “you know Lola I would love one of your massages after work and I could cook some pizza” said Alex as he adjusted his tie and made sure his belt was on properly Lola did the same with her jeans and green jacket. Lola realised that she left something in the closet and went to get it she look around and found her leather fingerless gloves and put them on they are a perfect fit and are nice and easy to work with Lola walked out of the closet and back to Alex who just finished checking his clothing. “Actually Alex Pizza and massages sound wonderful" said Lola as they both lovingly stares deeply into each other's eyes they both held each others hands and slowly and passionately kissed each other it went on for several moments but they had to stop Alex slowly moved back and checked his tuxedo one last time. Alex and Lola looked at each other one last time and smiled alex then slowly opened their room and someone was waiting for them next to the open doorway. “Good morning Mom and Dad!” cheerfully said their daughter who stood a few feet away from the doorway with a large grin on her face with her hands behind her back and seemed to be in a positive and happy mood. Alex and Lola smiled back in the same manner but there eyes diverted there vision away from there daughter and they looked at the dinner table suddenly they were filled with shock and happiness because there daughter set up the dinner table. with a fancy table cloth with the utensils planed on a paper towel next to a few napkins. On the plates are toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes and fried bacon which were next to a glass of refreshing coffee. “Oh my . . . T-thank you so so much Lucy! This is absolutely incredibly if I may ask where are your siblings?” said Alex who was still shocked by the the fact Lucy had enough time to set up the table and cook all of this food his attention was still fixated on the table but alex mannaged to look away at Lola who was to fixated on the dinner table with her mouth wide open. Lola finally realised she was stuck in perpetual state of fixation so she mannaged to snap out of it and nervously looked at Alex they then both foucused there attention back on to Lucy. “I made them breakfast and dropped them off at school Tyler and Jenny were a bit challenging but they were well behaved. Also i drove the Van to the gass station mu sincerest apologies if it dosen't have the proper ammount of gas in the fuel tank” said Lucy “Thank you so much Lucy you have been so helpful we can’t thank you enough” said Lola "it's fine mom" Said lucy as she sat down at the dinner table and began to eat the food on her plate. Alex and Lola both sit down too and looked at their food. "Hey Lucy can i ask you a question?" asked "Sure thing Dad" said Lucy after she finished eating her bacon and looked directly at Alex "So i was just wondering how cadets is going have you blown anything up yet? i know demolition is very dangerous but i'm just wondering" said Alex "It's just a rumor i heard but i heard that cadets takes forever and a half to teach you guys the important things and your a Warrant Officer 2nd class and your 2 years away from being an adult" said Lola "well . . ." said Lucy as she takes a few minutes to think about a proper response "5th Squadron may have a reputation for being anti fun and not very educational but it actually is. we learnt about various subjects about explosives such as the different types and what makes them unique from each other and how to arm them, we got to test our hand grenades and tried out grenade launchers but there were the stun versions of course." said Lucy